Board games of various types have been popular for ages with children and adults. Notwithstanding the classic and enduring board games, new board games continue to be developed providing variations around thematic premises. Games of capture wherein the game and rules focus on competitor moves to capture an objects have been disclosed in the prior art. Exemplary of such are the board games disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,579 to Campos; 6,796,561 to Bedford; 3,951,411 to Hill; and 6,394,454 to Etherington.